


PornStar

by jlmrm



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, POV First Person, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm
Summary: Сначала я и не понял, что он имеет в виду. Но как только повернулся… хотя даже и тогда не понял, потому что мысли моментально испарились из моей головы. На пороге стоял сам Шим Чанг Мин.Не поймите меня неправильно, я совсем не сталкер. Но я не мог не узнать настоящее имя парня, на которого у меня стоял даже только от одной о нем мысли.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Miss_Micky  
> Первая публикация на дайри 16.01.2013

\- Чжэ! – послышался голос Юн Хо в коридоре.  
Я слышал его приближающиеся шаги.  
\- Чёрт, - тихо выругался я и попытался запихать свеженький выпуск журнала «Hot Boys» обратно в сумку. Вот дернуло же меня заглянуть в него именно сейчас, прямо в раздевалке на работе.  
Не то чтобы мои увлечения были тайной для смены, в которой я работал. Нет. Но я старался как можно меньше травмировать своих коллег-натуралов.  
\- Уже иду! – крикнул я, надеясь на то, что Юн Хо всё же не зайдет в раздевалку.  
Но он уже распахнул дверь.  
\- Чжэ, нет, - протянул он недовольно. – Только не говори мне, что ты успел перед работой купить себе очередной журнал.  
\- Давай не будем об этом, - я попытался успокоить старшего.  
\- О чем шум? - совершенно непонятно, откуда взялся Чжун Су.  
Он с нескрываемым любопытством засунул голову в раздевалку.  
\- Он журнал притащил на работу.  
\- О! Покажи!  
\- Су! За прилавок! – грозно скомандовал Юн Хо, который был главным по нашей смене в кафе, где я работал. И, хотелось нам того или нет, нам приходилось его слушаться. Хотя чаще всего угрозы Юн Хо о наказании никогда не сбывались.  
\- И ты поторапливайся! А то премии лишу!  
Я работал в этом кафе уже четыре года. Пришел я сюда за подработкой, когда был студентом, но так и остался работать официантом.  
\- Чжэ, а я помню, какой завтра день, - весело пропел Чжун Су, когда я составлял чашки рядом с кофемашиной. – Завтра твой день рождения! Кстати, что ты думаешь о своем будущем?  
\- В смысле?  
\- Ну, в том смысле, что тебе уже будет двадцать пять лет. Ты уже окончил университет и все еще работаешь официантом в кафе. Это как-то не солидно в твоем возрасте.  
\- На себя посмотри! - чуть не завопил я.  
Я был старше Чжун Су только на год. И мне очень хотелось сказать ему, что в следующем году я смогу «поздравить» его с тем же, но меня отвлек клиент.  
Я знал, что не смогу всю жизнь работать здесь, как бы мне ни нравилось. Я понимал, что, если хочу жить в хорошей квартире, а не в этой крохотной, если хочу ездить на машине, а не на общественном транспорте, мне нужно менять место работы. Но мне было так хорошо и уютно работать в этом кафе, что всякий раз, когда такие мысли появлялись в моей голове, я откладывал их на потом. И сейчас я решил подумать о своей жизни завтра.

Смена прошла как обычно. В принципе, каждая смена была похожа на предыдущую. Очень спокойно и стабильно. Ну и как я мог отказаться от такой жизни? Только вот мне через пару часов исполнится двадцать пять, а парня у меня так и нет. Я посмотрелся в зеркало. Вроде всё при мне: симпатичное лицо, поджарое тело… а парня всё равно нет.  
Хотя, может быть, дело во мне? Я очень часто задавался этим вопросом. Всякий раз, когда меня пытались свести с кем-то, дело заканчивалось плачевно. Сегодня в клубе меня опять ждало свидание вслепую.

\- И что?  
\- Мне было скучно, - я пожал плечами, продолжая вытирать со столика, находившегося рядом со стойкой.  
\- Чжэ, - протянул почти лежавший на стойке Чжун Су, - ну как так можно? Тебе уже двадцать пять, ты работаешь к кафе официантом, и у тебя нет парня. Ты просто эталон неудачника.  
Я лишь пожал плечами. Откуда я знаю, что со мной? Почему мне и на этом свидании было неинтересно? Почему я, тот, кто обычно любит поговорить, молчу, как воды в рот набрав.  
\- Я понял, в чем дело! – громогласно заявил Чжун Су. По всему его виду было понятно, что он придумал очередную бредовую версию, отчего я одинок, и очень собой гордится.  
\- И в чем же?  
Это был больше риторический вопрос. Потому как даже если бы мне не хотелось услышать соображения Су, он всё равно осчастливил бы меня своими выводами. Не лучший вариант для похода в разведку. Хотя порой Чжун Су был очень проницательным. Казалось, что в нем живет два разных человека, причем полные противоположности друг друга. Иногда Су сыпал абсолютно идиотскими идеями, а иногда говорил действительно дельные вещи. И сейчас я был готов к очередному выплеску идиотизма.  
\- Мне кажется, ты слишком зациклился на своем фанатстве.  
\- Что? В смысле?  
\- Да в прямом. Ты всех парней сравниваешь с этим своим Максом.  
\- Никого я не сравниваю! – возмутился я. Да я не сравнивал хотя бы потому, что сравнивать было бесполезно - Макс был лучше их всех вместе взятых.  
\- Ну, пусть даже не сознательно, но сравниваешь всё равно. Этот твой Макс, он ведь просто картинка. И сто процентов, что всё вот это ему нафотошопили.  
И чёрт меня дернул как-то раз показать ему журнал.  
\- А вот и нет!  
\- А вот и да! Не бывает таких красавчиков!  
\- Бывает, и он тому яркий пример!  
\- Опять спорите? – устало вздохнул Юн Хо.  
Согласен, он часто бывал свидетелем наших перепалок. Вот как сейчас, когда мы до хрипоты спорили, что у Макса настоящее, а что нет.  
\- Прекратите! И давайте уже закрываться.  
Я взглянул на часы:  
\- Так рано ведь.  
\- А ты хотел без нас свой день рождения отпраздновать? – улыбнулся Юн Хо.  
\- Точно! – радостно взвизгнул Чжун Су и помчался в подсобку. И уже через минуту он появился с небольшим тортом в руках, радостно вопя: «С днем рождения!».  
Он поставил торт на стол и вручил мне нож.  
\- И всё равно он целиком и полностью профотошоплен, - шепнул мне на ухо Су.  
Я легонько толкнул его локтем в ребра.  
\- Уверен, если бы ты его увидел, то забрал бы свои слова обратно.  
Колокольчик на дверях брякнул.  
\- Оу, извините, - послышался приятный мужской голос, мы стояли спиной к двери и не заметили, как кто-то вошел. – Вы уже закрыты?  
\- Нет, конечно. Проходите, - Юн Хо улыбнулся фирменной улыбкой во все тридцать два.  
\- Забираю свои слова обратно, - совсем тихо сказал Чжун Су.  
Сначала я и не понял, что он имеет в виду. Но как только повернулся… хотя даже и тогда не понял, потому что мысли моментально испарились из моей головы. На пороге стоял сам Шим Чанг Мин.  
Не поймите меня неправильно, я совсем не сталкер. Но я не мог не узнать настоящее имя парня, на которого у меня стоял даже только от одной о нем мысли.  
Он был безупречен. Совсем такой же, как и в журналах. Хорошо, не совсем такой же – на нем было больше одежды. Но даже это его совсем не портило. Узкие джинсы выгодно подчеркивали его длинные и стройные ноги. Приталенное черное полупальто придавало какой-то строгости, которую не могли разрушить и снежинки, застрявшие в его волосах.  
«И когда начался снег…» - подумал я в отвлеченные от глупого хлопанья глазами моменты.  
Хотя, может быть, это была и не моя мысль. Да какие тут могут быть мысли, если парень, о котором ты мечтаешь каждую ночь, стоит прямо перед тобой и с тенью ухмылки разглядывает тебя! «Стоп. Что? Он разглядывает меня?!» На момент мне показалось, что что-то в моей голове взорвалось. Что-то непонятное, наполнившее мои вены не кровью, а каким-то кипятком. А может быть, у меня просто температура поднялась?  
\- Чжэ, ну что ты застыл как изваяние? Иди и обслужи клиента! – шикнул на меня Юн Хо.  
Я настолько был погружен в свой ступор, что даже не заметил, как Чанг Мин расположился за столиком у окна.  
\- Отличный подарок на день рождения, - шепнул мне Су, выталкивая из-за стойки. – Иди и познакомься с ним.  
Словно на ватных ногах я подошел к тому, от кого фанател столько времени. «Боже мой! Это же он! Шим Чанг Мин!» - вопил мой разум, в то же время пытающийся запомнить идола настоящего в мельчайших подробностях. То, как он развязал длинный шарф и положил его рядом. То, как он слегка тряхнул волосами, безуспешно пытаясь стряхнуть подтаявшие снежинки.  
\- З-здравствуйте, - с трудом выдавил я.  
Конечно, в своих мечтах я много раз представлял себе, как мы с ним встретимся где-нибудь, и я подкачу к нему как истинный мачо. Но на деле всё оказалось куда сложнее. Какой из меня мачо? Я даже одного слова не могу из себя выдавить.  
«Боже, он точно подумает, что я идиот. Или что я извращенец», - я пытался не пялиться на его лицо. Я решил посмотреть на его руки, и это было плохим решением. Как же часто ночами я представлял эти руки… «Остановись!» - завопил тоненький голосок разума в моей голове.  
Он выжидательно смотрел на меня, а я в свою очередь просто не мог оторвать взгляда от его губ.  
\- Ну, раз уж ты не хочешь отдавать мне меню, тогда просто сделай мне американо.  
Только после этой фразы меня как холодной водой окатило. Я ведь вцепился в меню как утопающий в спасательный круг.  
\- Х-хорошо, - язык совсем меня не слушался.  
Да в общем как и всё тело. На тех же ватных ногах я отправился к Су передать заказ.

\- Не могу поверить, что ты упустил такую возможность, - Чжун Су вздыхал так, словно это он встретил свою любимую порномодель.  
\- Зато у меня очень много вдохновения на вечер, - широко улыбнулся я.  
Даже сейчас, сидя с друзьями и коллегами в баре, я не мог не вспоминать последнего клиента нашего кафе. Конечно, большую часть времени я прятался в подсобке, лишь иногда выглядывая и посматривая на Чанг Мина. Мое сердце чуть не остановилось, когда он, допив кофе, встал из-за стола и направился к стойке, чтобы оплатить заказ. За что я, конечно же, получил по шапке от Юн Хо - не выполнил свою работу. Но я не мог этого сделать исключительно по физиологической причине.  
\- Нет, я никак не могу поверить. Ты же тащишься от него как удав по стекловате! И почему же тогда ты не познакомился с ним?  
Чжун Су продолжал сетовать на мою пустоголовость, «ведь такой шанс выпадает не каждый день». Но я уже его не слушал, главной моей целью теперь было дотянуть до дома.

Когда я увидел его в нашем кафе второй раз, я решил, что это кара небесная за все мои грехи. Но какая же это была приятная кара. В тот день на нем была короткая куртка - на улице было не так холодно, - светлые джинсы, идеально обтягивавшие его зад, светлая рубашка и легкая трикотажная кофта. И я снова не мог ничего с собой поделать. Я снова пялился на него как маньяк. В этот раз Чжун Су не доверил мне принять заказ.  
Он о чем-то мило болтал с Чанг Мином, они смеялись. А я боялся даже дышать. Его улыбка была прекрасна.  
\- Отнесешь ему заказ? – Су оторвал меня от созерцания прекрасного.  
\- А? Ага, - я собрался с духом, чтобы не выглядеть таким же идиотом, как в прошлый раз.  
Я старался не смотреть на него. Когда я шел, я смотрел под ноги, затем на столик, затем на поднос. Только бы не видеть его и не вспоминать о том, как прошел вчера мой вечер.  
\- Присядешь? – спросил Мин, когда я поставил перед ним чашку.  
\- А? – я непонимающе хлопал глазами. Стоило мне взглянуть на него, как мой мозг тотчас отключился.  
\- Эй, мистер, - Чанг Мин крикнул Юн Хо. – Можно ли вашему работнику отдохнуть немного за моим столиком? Парень как-то неважно выглядит.  
Юн Хо оглядел пустой зал и кивнул.  
\- Присаживайся, - Мин жестом указал мне на стул напротив.  
Я будто во сне плюхнулся на указанное место, всё так же стараясь не смотреть на Чанг Мина.  
«Он пригласил меня за свой столик?! Что? Как это понимать? И что мне теперь делать?» В голове тут же возникла масса вопросов, но я не мог озвучить ни один из них.  
\- Когда у тебя выходной? – улыбнулся Чанг Мин.  
«О Боже! Эта улыбка, эти губы…» - мысленно я надавал себе пощечин и постарался абстрагироваться от всех мыслей.  
\- З-завтра, - еле выдавил я из себя.  
Как и в прошлый раз, мое тело не хотело слушаться меня. Я сидел как пришпиленный, а он внимательно рассматривал мое лицо. Взгляд задержался на моих губах. Заметив, как его язык скользнул по его собственным губам, я почувствовал, как начал заливаться краской. Этот жест был ударом ниже пояса. Как в переносном, так и в прямом смысле.  
\- Отлично. Как насчет свидания?  
Из-за того, что в моей голове словно взорвалось что-то, я не заметил чего-то странного, промелькнувшего в его глазах.  
\- Я… эээ…  
Боже мой! Чанг Мин предложил мне пойти на свидание, а я не могу ничего сказать!  
\- Да. Хорошо, - пробормотал я.  
А в моей голове уже складывались образы романтического ужина и страстного секса потом.  
\- Тогда завтра в два на площади через два квартала.  
\- Аааа… ага…  
Я чувствовал себя кретином. Да и выглядел я кретином.  
\- Теперь ты свободен, - Чанг Мин мило улыбнулся.  
Я даже не обратил внимания на то, как вежливо он меня попросил из-за стола. Я пытался: обуздать фантазию, свыкнуться с мыслью, что завтра у меня свидание с Чанг Мином, придумать, как бы выйти из-за стола так, чтоб он не заметил моего возбуждения от того, что нарисовало мне воображение.  
Как хорошо, что при себе у меня был поднос. Я позорно прижал его к животу и поплелся в сторону стойки.  
\- Эй, Чжэ, ты чего? – обеспокоенно спросил Су.  
Но я просто не мог ничего ему ответить. Я на предельной скорости скрылся в подсобке. Сколько бы я ни щипал себя и ни давал себе пощечин, вывод приходил сам собой. Я не спал, и это всё не приснилось мне. А это значит что завтра у меня свидание с парнем моей мечты.

На следующий день я стоял на площади и глазами выискивал его. Это был будний день, и народу было не так много. Но всё же я никак не мог найти Чанг Мина. А что если он меня обманул? Но от этой мысли я отмахивался, как мог.  
Прошло пятнадцать минут, а его всё не было. Я уселся на ближайшую скамейку около фонтана. Казалось, я промерз уже до мозга костей, когда появился Чанг Мин. Я хотел было разозлиться, накричать на него. Но как только я посмотрел на это красивое лицо, вся моя злость испарилась.  
\- Долго ждешь?  
«Эти джинсы ему не малы? Они так облепили ноги Мина, что кажется, что размером они явно меньше нужного.»  
\- Не очень, - я беспардонно пялился на эти самые ноги.  
\- Замерз?  
«Мало того, что крутка короткая, так и футболка не длиннее.»  
\- Нет, - буркнул я, мазнув взглядом по полоске кожи, проглядывавшей чуть выше ремня.  
\- Я тут по дороге приметил гольф-клуб. Всегда хотел научиться играть в гольф.  
Я только кивнул, потому как язык не шевелился. Куртка Чанг Мина была распахнута, и легкий морозец сделал свое дело. Тонкая ткань футболки не скрывала его затвердевшие соски. Это-то и лишило меня дара речи.  
\- Ну так как? Пойдем?  
\- К-конечно, - пробормотал я и поплелся за Мином, попутно рассматривая его задницу.

\- И? Что было-то? – казалось, что от нетерпения Чжун Су того и гляди начнет подпрыгивать на стуле.  
\- Ничего.  
\- То есть?  
Я вспомнил это адское свидание. Потому как по-другому назвать его было нельзя. Весь день Чанг Мин был чрезвычайно соблазнительным. Главным мучением для меня стал тот проклятый гольф-клуб, когда Мин стоял, чуть склонившись, с клюшкой, когда пытался сделать удар. Все его движения порождали в моем мозгу всё новые и новые фантазии. Тогда я поблагодарил небеса за то, что решил надеть джинсы посвободнее.  
\- Ну же! Расскажи мне всё в подробностях, - не успокаивался Су.  
\- Это было ужасно, - честно признался я.  
\- В смысле? Ты опять смущался?  
\- И это тоже. Сначала в том самом гольф-клубе. Он был невероятно красив и соблазнителен. Мне казалось, что я мог бы кончить в штаны раза четыре точно только от того, что просто смотрел на него. Но затем…  
\- Что? Он увидел твой стояк и назвал тебя извращенцем? – Чжун Су широко распахнул глаза.  
\- Лучше бы он так и сделал, - я тяжело вздохнул, вспоминая остаток дня. – Он. Он сам. Он был просто невыносим. Он капризничал, сначала ему захотелось сладкого – мы зашли в уютную кондитерскую. Но через пять минут он передумал. Ты не представляешь, каким идиотом я себя чувствовал, когда извинялся за то, что мы отказались от заказа. Потом он решил, что хочет гамбургер. Но как только мы, отстояв дикую очередь, подошли к кассе – он снова передумал. В Итальянском ресторане он чуть не довел до истерики официанта, никак не мог выбрать, что заказать. Он заказывал и через секунду менял свое решение. Под конец он затащил меня в торговый центр, где мы провели часа четыре, не меньше.  
\- Бедняга, - посочувствовал Су. Он знал, что я не очень люблю шопинг.  
\- А затем мне пришлось тащить его пакеты до его машины. Где он, мило улыбнувшись, попрощался со мной.  
Я решил умолчать тот факт, что перед самым прощанием Чанг Мин стянул у меня телефон. Он сделал вид, что хочет обнять меня, и я повелся как дурак. Я думал, что в награду за мучения получу хоть один поцелуй. Но Мин ловко вытащил мой телефон и набрал свой номер. С другой стороны, мне хоть что-то досталось. Теперь у меня был номер его телефона. А это значило, что Чанг Мин хотел встретиться со мной еще раз.

Мне не хотелось признаваться Чжун Су, что Мина я себе представлял другим. Всё, что я читал про него на фанатских сайтах, на его сайте, в интервью, которые он давал некоторым изданиям, всё это никак не сходилось с тем человеком, с которым я провел тот день.  
\- Наверное, он был не в духе, - пробормотал я, читая свежее интервью для он-лайн издания.

Сначала я не понял, что происходит. Что-то загудело у меня под подушкой, затем громкая мелодия резанула по ушам.  
Я подскочил как ошпаренный.  
\- Да? – прохрипел я в трубку мобильного, попутно бросая взгляд на часы. Половина третьего, и кому приспичило звонить мне так поздно?  
\- Ты спишь? – едва слышно спросил Чанг Мин.  
Мой мозг тут же проснулся. Мин звонит мне? Я тряхнул головой, убеждая себя в том, что всё еще сплю.  
\- Нет, - «конечно, ты же разбудил меня!» - вопил мой внутренний голос, но почему-то сейчас я даже не мог разозлиться.  
\- Это хорошо, - выдохнул в трубку он.  
А вот сейчас его голос мне показался странным.  
\- Чжэ, ты в постели?  
\- Д-да…  
«Что за странные вопросы?»  
\- В чем ты обычно спишь?  
\- Эмм… - я почувствовал, как покраснел. Хорошо, что мы говорили по телефону, и Мин не видел этого. – В трусах…  
\- И только?  
\- Да.  
В ответ я услышал тихий стон.  
«Он только что стонал?!»  
\- Боксеры?  
\- Брифы.  
Чанг Мин застонал снова и уже громче.  
\- Хотел бы я увидеть тебя в них, - тяжело дыша, прошептал он.  
Спросонья до меня обычно всё доходит медленнее, чем обычно. Только сейчас я понял, чем занимался Чанг Мин. От одной этой мысли мой организм взбунтовался, желая сделать то же самое.  
\- Могу поспорить, твоя задница выглядит в них просто офигенно. Да и на ощупь…  
Он снова застонал. Мне показалось, что это самый эротичный звук, который я когда-либо слышал. Секс по телефону с моей любимой порнозведой? Я просто не мог в это поверить.  
\- Чанг М-мин?.. – мой голос предательски дрогнул.  
\- Мне пора, - прошептал он и отключился.  
«Чёрт!»  
Некоторое время я лежал и смотрел в потолок. Я не мог отрицать своего возбуждения. Но также я не мог решить, что делать. Подрочить или принять холодный душ и попробовать забыть этот звонок. Одно я знал точно - что теперь мне будет не до сна. Я подумал еще и выбрал первый вариант.

Конечно же, я не выспался. На работе я был больше похож на зомби, чем на официанта.  
\- Да что с тобой такое? – возмущался Юн Хо, когда я в очередной раз спутал заказы.  
\- Ничего. Просто немного не выспался.  
Я поплелся к столу, чтоб принести нужный заказ и извиниться за свою ошибку.  
В этот вечер я решил, что лягу пораньше, чтобы завтра этого не повторилось.

Обычно у меня не получалось быть верным таким своим обещаниям, потому что всегда находилось что-то, что отвлекало меня ото сна. Но сегодня я взял себя в руки, решил не залезать на сайты, где могли бы быть отвлекающие факторы в виде новых фото Чанг Мина, и просто лег в постель. Я сам не понимал, что дернуло меня взять телефон и набрать короткое сообщение Чанг Мину.  
*Что делаешь?*  
Глупое, конечно, но мне было действительно интересно. К тому же, мы вроде как встречались. Так, во всяком случае, хотелось думать мне.  
*Только что вернулся домой после фотосета.*  
*Новый фотосет?!*  
*Работаю не покладая рук и прочих частей тела :)*  
Пока я примерно подсчитывал, когда же я увижу его, мне пришло новое сообщение.  
*Как насчет встретиться завтра?*  
*Я только за.*  
*Тогда в двенадцать у клуба «Т»*  
Я изумленно уставился на телефон. Поход в клуб посреди рабочей недели? Не то чтобы я не любил ходить в клубы, просто я этого не делал в будние дни.  
«Договорились», - не задумываясь, отправил я.

Я знал, что на следующий день мне нужно встать рано, потому что нужно было на работу. Но я всё же согласился. И поначалу всё шло хорошо. Почти свидание мечты. Мы выпили немного, потанцевали, поговорили, хотя по большей части говорил только Чанг Мин. Но это мало заботило меня, ведь это же был Чанг Мин.  
Но всё изменилось, как только он заприметил в толпе какого-то своего друга и пошел с ним «поздороваться». Эти двое долго болтали о чем-то, затем пошли на танцпол. И то, что они там делали, было сложно назвать танцем. И если бы не моя внезапно навалившаяся сонливость, я бы очень разозлился. Хотя я и так разозлился, потому что где-то около часа провел в одиночестве. А мы ведь пришли сюда вместе!  
Я встал из-за столика и направился к Чанг Мину. Кажется, Мин очень даже наслаждался тем, как руки так называемого друга блуждали по его телу.  
\- Пойдем отсюда, - я схватил Чанг Мина за запястье и потащил прочь с танцпола.  
\- Куда? Ночь только началась! – возмутился тот.  
\- Уже почти утро, - я продолжал тащить его из клуба.  
\- Если тебе так хочется, иди домой, - злобно прошипел Мин, когда мы оказались на улице.  
\- Но мы пришли вместе.  
\- И что с того?!  
Чанг Мин был зол. И это было видно по его лицу.  
\- Хорошо, - я решил не спорить. – Тогда до связи.  
Он промолчал и только кивнул. Мне ничего не оставалось делать - я развернулся и направился в сторону дома.

Следующий день превратился для меня в сущий ад. Из-за Чанг Мина. И почему всякий раз, как только дело касается Мина, всё для меня превращается в Сущий ад?  
Всё утро Юн Хо пилил меня за то, что я опоздал. Плюс к тому, я совсем не выспался и работал ещё хуже, чем в прошлый раз.  
Но остроты моему плачевному состоянию добавляли сообщения от Мина. Казалось, он строчит их каждые пять минут. Некоторые были игривыми, а некоторые - абсолютно глупыми, из разряда «я выпил молока и пролил немного на пол».  
Я видел, что Юн Хо злится на меня. Из-за того, что я плохо работаю, путаю заказы, разбил уже три чашки. Потому что постоянно отвлекаюсь на телефон.  
\- Всё. С меня хватит! – громогласно объявил Юн Хо. – Иди домой и проспись. И в следующий раз чтоб телефон твой был выключен на время смены. Понял?  
Я кивнул и поплелся в раздевалку, где меня поймал Чжун Су.  
\- Чжэ, что с тобой происходит?  
\- Вчера я был в клубе.  
\- Очень на тебя не похоже, - удивился Су.  
\- Чанг Мин…  
\- Ясно. И, как я понимаю, сообщения тоже от него, - кивнул друг на вибрирующий телефон.  
\- Ага.  
\- Звучит безрадостно. Разве он не твоя любимая порнозвезда?  
\- Ну да… но я совсем его не понимаю. Он какой-то странный. Две минуты он один, а в следующие две минуты совсем другой человек. Я не понимаю, какими он видит наши отношения. Для меня наши встречи - свидания. Но что они значат для него? И я совсем не понимаю, кто я для него. Я столько прочитал про него. Множества его интервью, биографию, но… он какой-то другой. Совсем не похож на себя.  
\- Может быть, тебе стоит поговорить с ним?

Я последовал совету Су в этот же день. Позвонил Чанг Мину и договорился о встрече в небольшом кафе. Как обычно, я прихорашивался дольше положенного, поэтому опоздал.  
Когда я пришел в кафе, Мин уже сидел за столиком.  
\- Привет, - сказал я, подойдя к столу.  
Чанг Мин недовольно уставился на меня:  
\- К чему такая срочность?  
Я сел напротив него, стараясь как можно меньше думать о том, что он - моя любимая порнозвезда.  
\- Я хотел бы узнать, к чему всё это? – спросил я.  
\- Что именно? – неподдельно удивился Мин.  
\- Ну эти… хм… встречи.  
\- Ты симпатичный. Разве запрещено ходить куда-нибудь с симпатичным парнем?  
\- То есть я для тебя как аксессуар?  
\- Что-то типа того, - пожал плечами Чанг Мин.  
Все мои мечты и надежды в одно мгновение разбились вдребезги. Как же мне было погано. Я-то надеялся, что понравился ему. Что, возможно, у нас с ним что-то получится. А оказалось, что я просто смазливый парень, которым неплохо похвастаться перед друзьями.  
\- Я не понимаю, - пробормотал я.  
\- Чего?  
\- Я столько всего о тебе прочел, я знаю о тебе всё. Но ты поступаешь как-то странно. Ты говоришь такие вещи, хотя в одном интервью ты сказал, что никогда бы не поступил нечестно по отношению к партнеру. Я не понимаю, как ты оказался таким…  
\- Каким? – я заметил, что Мин начал злиться. Он впился в мое лицо злым взглядом.  
Я хотел было извиниться за свои слова, но Чанг Мин не дал. Он заговорил снова: - Каким я оказался? Ты мне не партнер, начнем с этого. Ты просто очередной дрочила-мученик, который навоображал обо мне невесть что. Прочитав несколько дурацких интервью на сайтах или в журналах, ты вообразил себе, что знаешь меня. Но ты ничего обо мне не знаешь. С чего ты взял, что все, что я говорил, - правда? Ты ни черта обо мне не знаешь!  
Видимо, наш разговор очень задел Чанг Мина. Он вскочил из-за стола и, не прощаясь, ушел. А я так и остался сидеть и обдумывать, что он только что мне сказал.  
Сейчас я понимал, что по большей части я влюбился в образ, который сам же себе создал. Ведь не так сложно сказать красивую ложь, чтоб такие, как я, покупали больше журналов и продлевали подписку на платных сайтах. Сейчас он дал мне понять, что всё это делается ради денег. А не для того, чтоб рассказать что-то большее.  
Мне стало еще хуже, чем во время нашего разговора.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Miss_Micky  
> Первая публикация на дайри 18.01.2013

Я никак не мог выкинуть из головы ту встречу в кафе. Мне до сих пор было стыдно, хоть прошла уже почти неделя. Казалось, что я рассеян больше, чем обычно. Наверное, вся моя зарплата за этот месяц уйдет на покрытие нанесенного мной ущерба кафе.  
\- Чжэ, может быть, тебе отпуск взять? – спросил Чжун Су после того, как Юн Хо в очередной раз накричал на меня.  
\- Я не знаю.  
Даже сейчас я не мог думать ни о чем и ни о ком, кроме Чанг Мина. А может, то, как он вел себя всё это время, тоже неправда? Ведь возможно же такое? Тогда какой он на самом деле?  
В тот день в кафе он действительно разозлился. Там он был настоящий. Во всяком случае, мне так показалось.  
\- Я, пожалуй, возьму пару выходных, - сказал я и направился к Юн Хо.

Чанг Мин явно был недоволен тем, что я снова позвонил ему. Но всё же во встрече мне не отказал. Мы договорились встретиться снова там же, где и в первый раз.  
И в этот раз я опоздал. Но у меня была уважительная причина.  
\- Привет, - я вежливо постучал по его плечу. Я подловил момент, чтобы незаметно подойти к нему.  
\- Какого?..  
Мин обернулся. Я заметил, что он разозлился из-за моего опоздания. Но гнев Чанг Мина тут же улетучился, когда он увидел в моих руках большой букет. Да, я знал, что это глупо. Но мне хотелось удивить его. И у меня это получилось. Мин непонимающе смотрел на цветы. Сейчас он был самим собой и не притворялся. И это было заметно.  
\- Это…  
\- Я хотел извиниться, - я протянул букет.  
\- Глупость какая, - пробормотал Чанг Мин. Его щеки окрасил легкий румянец.  
Он был таким милым, когда смущался. В тот момент Мин был не таким соблазнительным как раньше. То есть он, конечно же, был великолепен, как всегда. Только сейчас он был больше похож на необычайно красивого и смущенного парня.  
\- Может быть, прогуляемся?  
Чанг Мин согласился. И в этот раз я обещал себе, что забуду все, что я знал о Мине до этого, и узнаю его настоящего, чего бы мне это ни стоило.

Я не знал, что ему нравится. Действительно нравится. Поэтому предложил поехать в океанариум. Мне эта идея показалась замечательной.  
В автобусе Чанг Мин молчал. Он теребил краешек упаковки цветов и смотрел в окно. Порой мне казалось, что вот-вот он откроет это окно и выкинет туда букет.  
\- Они тебе не понравились?  
\- Нет, почему ты так решил?  
\- Мне кажется, ты хочешь от них избавиться, - улыбнулся я.  
\- Мне никогда не дарили цветов, - честно признался он. – И я даже не знаю, как на это реагировать.  
Я мысленно сплясал победный танец - всё-таки мне удалось его удивить.  
\- Я не знал, что тебе понравится. Я надеялся, что ты позволишь мне узнать тебя настоящего.  
Он странно и немного удивленно посмотрел на меня. А затем рассмеялся:  
\- Ты решил выкинуть из головы все те глупости?  
\- Ага, - услышав его смех, я не смог сдержать улыбки. – Давай знакомиться. Меня зовут Ким Чжэ Чжунг. Мне двадцать пять лет, я работаю в кафе официантом.  
\- Меня зовут Шим Чанг Мин, мне двадцать три года, я работаю… моделью.  
\- Если бы я не знал, где ты работаешь, ты соврал бы?  
\- Да, - Мин закусил губу, словно решая, сказать вслух или нет. Но всё же он продолжил: – Если бы парень мне действительно понравился – я бы соврал.  
Теперь пришел мой черед краснеть и отводить взгляд. «Он соврал бы мне, а это значит, что я ему всё же хоть немного, но нравлюсь». От этой мысли мне стало так хорошо, что до конца поездки я не мог избавиться от глупой улыбки. Чанг Мин периодически удивленно поглядывал на меня, как и некоторые пассажиры автобуса. Но сейчас мне совсем не было дела до того, как я выглядел.  
«У меня есть шанс».

Этот день был больше похож на свидание. И я еще больше убедился в том, что Чанг Мин прежде притворялся. Ночью, лежа в постели, я вспоминал наш поход в океанариум. Мин никогда там не бывал, да и я сам тоже. Но всё же больше внимания я уделял ему. Чанг Мин с интересом разглядывал рыб и, как маленький, тыкал пальцем в понравившихся. Мы перекусили в закусочной и немного погуляли по парку.  
\- Тот мужик читает эти журналы, - он кивнул в сторону мужчины, сидевшего на скамейке. - И, вполне возможно, дрочит на меня.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - удивился я.  
\- А у них у всех на лицах это написано.  
\- И на моем тоже было написано? – хотя это был глупый вопрос. Потому как я точно знал, что в тот день у меня на лбу была огроменная «неоновая вывеска».  
\- Ага. Мне тогда даже показалось, что ты вот-вот передернешь за стойкой, - усмехнулся Чанг Мин.  
\- Я был готов, - я почувствовал, как покраснели кончики ушей.  
Мин громко рассмеялся.  
\- Лучше не будем об этом. Не хочу портить такой чудесный день.  
Я хотел было спросить у него, почему «портить», но меня перебил телефонный звонок. Мин взглянул на имя звонившего и нахмурился.  
\- Извини, - пробормотал он и отошел в сторонку.  
Когда же Чанг Мин вернулся, он был мрачнее тучи.  
\- Мне нужно идти. Работа.  
\- Ага, - кивнул я.  
\- Давай как-нибудь еще… ну… - он замялся, не решаясь продолжить.  
\- Конечно, - просиял я.

Я не хотел звонить Чанг Мину на следующий же день. Я ждал. Я должен был дать ему время. Возможно, для того, чтобы Мин понял, что я настроен серьезно, а может быть, для того, чтобы он соскучился по мне. Через два дня Чанг Мин прислал мне смс. И на протяжении нескольких дней мы периодически обменивались сообщениями. И, что было приятно, в конце недели он позвонил мне сам.  
Нет, это была не выверенная тактика. Мне действительно не хотелось быть назойливым. Хотя это стоило мне недюжинной ломки себя.  
\- Может быть, увидимся? - спросил Мин вместо приветствия.  
\- Я не против, - я надеялся, что он не поймет по голосу, что сейчас я глупо улыбаюсь. – Завтра?  
\- Ты где сейчас? – как-то невпопад спросил Мин.  
\- Эм… на кухне. В смысле дома.  
\- Через десять минут пришли мне свой адрес.  
Помимо его голоса послышался еще чей-то.  
\- До встречи, - быстро прошептал Чанг Мин и положил трубку.  
Я был ошарашен. Я сделал как он велел. И только после этого задумался, а зачем Мину мой адрес?  
«Он приедет?!» - я судорожно принялся прибирать в квартире. Я не знал точно, где находился Чанг Мин, поэтому не знал, когда он приедет.

Когда раздался звонок в дверь, по телевизору шли полночные новости.  
«Я что, заснул перед теликом?» - потирая глаза, я попытался понять, что именно меня разбудило. Раздался еще один звонок.  
Всё еще потирая глаза и зевая, я подошел к двери. Я даже не стал спрашивать, кто там, - видимо, всё еще не проснулся. На пороге, засунув руки в карманы и как-то странно ссутулившись, стоял Чанг Мин.  
\- А… - кажется, я успел забыть о том, что сам же послал ему адрес.  
\- Нет, ты определенно тугодум спросонья, - пробормотал Мин и, сдвинув меня со своего пути, прошел в квартиру.  
\- У тебя есть что поесть?  
\- А… ага…  
Я злился на себя за то, что так плохо соображал. Но он сам был виноват: явился вот так вот посреди ночи, когда я был совсем не готов.  
Моя квартирка была хоть и крохотной, но в ней имелось две комнаты и кухня. Чем я несказанно гордился (у Су был примерно такой же метраж, но с одной комнатой).  
Когда я отошел от удивления, то обнаружил Чанг Мина в гостиной. Он внимательно рассматривал мои вещи.  
\- Сделаешь поесть? – спросил он, заметив меня.  
\- У меня только тушеные овощи с говядиной.  
\- Подходит.  
\- Тогда… чувствуй себя как дома, - хотя эта фраза была лишней, потому как Мин и так определенно не стеснялся.  
Окончательно я проснулся на кухне. Я не знал, чем занимался Чанг Мин, но вдруг подумал, что он мог найти коллекцию журналов. И как только эта мысль пронзила мою голову, я кинулся в спальню. В надежде на то, что Мин со своим «обыском» до нее не добрался.  
Но было поздно. Он стоял рядом со стойкой, где аккуратно были расставлены все журналы. Да, в этом плане я был педантом. Все журналы, где были фотографии Мина, аккуратно стояли по номерам выхода. Из каждого торчали цветастые закладки. Так я для удобства помечал страницы с его фотографиями.  
Чанг Мин поставил на место журнал и взял следующий. Пролистав его, Мин только было собрался убрать журнал обратно, как я кашлянул, чтобы отвлечь парня от этого занятия.  
\- У тебя нет последнего выпуска «Cream», - заметил он.  
\- А?  
Внезапно во мне проснулся фанбой, который принялся неистово гнобить меня. В последнее время я совсем забыл про журналы. И, кажется, забыл продлить подписку на один из сайтов.  
\- Уже неинтересно? – улыбнулся он и показал разворот одного из журналов.  
\- Еще бы. Ведь передо мной оригинал, - попытался пошутить я. Желая выбраться из этой неловкой ситуации, я соврал: - еда уже готова.

Всё же мне было немного неловко. Чанг Мин сидел напротив меня и с удовольствием доедал остатки моего ужина, которые я приберёг на утро. Хотя я был не против.  
Мин поднял на меня глаза и, ухмыльнувшись, спросил:  
\- И ты не хочешь меня спросить, почему я этим занимаюсь?  
\- Я как-то и не задумывался об этом, - честно признался я. – Но вот теперь мне стало любопытно. Расскажешь?  
\- Да тут нечего и рассказывать, - засмеялся он. – Мне просто было скучно, и я решил попробовать себя в чем-то новом.  
\- Ты только… ну… снимаешься для журналов? Ты никогда не думал о фильмах?  
Этот вопрос меня всегда волновал. Так как я никогда не видел Чанг Мина «в действии». Только фотографии.  
\- Не-а. Не хочу, чтоб какой-то незнакомый мужик тыкал в меня своим членом, а я при этом был бы должен делать вид, что мне это нравится.  
Я был удивлен.  
\- Я знаю несколько порно-актеров. Они отличные ребята, но сам бы я не стал этим заниматься, - сказал Чанг Мин.  
\- Но… у тебя же были достаточно откровенные фотосеты.  
\- Ты про Ю Чона?  
Я кивнул, хотя, если честно, не знал настоящего имени этого парня – только прозвище. С Микки у Мина было несколько достаточно откровенных фотосетов: с поцелуями, фелляцией и прочими ласками.  
\- Да я его знаю с детского сада.  
\- Это не оправдание.  
\- А по-моему, сойдет, - сказал он, отставляя тарелку. – А ты о чем думаешь?  
\- В смысле?  
\- Ты работаешь в кафе. Сомневаюсь, что твоя специализация разносить напитки.  
Чёрт. Даже моя любимая порно-звезда заметила жалкость моего существования.  
\- Я еще не решил… - я знал, что безвольно мямлю, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
Чанг Мин взглянул на часы:  
\- Мне пора.  
Я стоял в маленькой прихожей и смотрел, как он надевает кроссовки. Да, я пялился на задницу Мина. А будто кто-нибудь, хоть раз увидевший ее, смог бы удержаться. Чанг Мин повернулся ко мне и улыбнулся:  
\- Спасибо за ужин. Я зайду как-нибудь еще.  
Но то, что было дальше, я никак не ожидал. Он склонился ко мне и осторожно коснулся губами моих губ. Поцелуй был совершено невинным и таким неожиданным. Я стоял столбом, от удивления нелепо хлопая глазами.  
Через пару минут я получил сообщение: «Видел бы ты свое лицо! Ха-ха-ха!».

\- Может быть, сходим в клуб? - предложил я в следующий вечер, когда Чанг Мин снова зашел ко мне.  
\- Ну, можно, - как-то нерешительно сказал Мин.  
И тут я понял его замешательство. Ни Чанг Мин, ни я толком не разобрались в наших отношениях. Можем ли мы назвать себя парой или нет? И как он будет представлять меня своим друзьям?  
\- Как ты смотришь на то, чтоб сходить в какой-нибудь новый клуб? Тут недалеко открылся один…- предложил я.  
\- Было бы замечательно.  
Это был идеальный вариант. Клуб был еще мало раскручен и пока особой популярностью не пользовался, поэтому ни моих, ни его друзей там быть не могло. Так что пока мы могли не загонять наши отношения в какие-то рамки. Пока.

Клуб оказался хорошим. Танцпол был просторным, да и посадочных мест хватало. Мы выпили по коктейлю, чтобы немного расслабиться, и пошли танцевать. Время плавно перевалило за двенадцать, и людей становилось всё больше.  
Вдруг лицо Чанг Мина омрачилось.  
\- Пойдем посидим? – попросил он.  
Но дойти до столика мы не успели. Дорогу нам преградил какой-то парень.  
\- Эй, а я тебя знаю, - он сально ухмыльнулся, осматривая Мина.  
Я почувствовал, как тот напрягся, но виду не подал. Наоборот, Чанг Мин принял непринужденную позу и взглянул на парня с презрением.  
\- Эй, а ты что, снял его? Небось все сбережения спустил, – теперь этот хам обращался ко мне.  
\- Я думаю, это не твое дело, и тебе стоит завидовать молча, если не судьба найти себе самому нормального парня, - я кивнул в сторону его невзрачного партнера.  
\- Ну, он хотя бы не шлюха и не трахается направо и налево.  
И тут я не понял, что на меня нашло. Я никогда не был драчуном и вообще не одобрял решение спорных вопросов силой. Но тут руки мои все решили сами. Мои кулаки сжались, и один из них метнулся прямо к носу этого парня. Да, в мыслях я всегда был героем, но не в жизни, и как только мой кулак со всего размаха въехал в его нос, я почувствовал острую боль. Никогда бы не подумал, что бить кого-то так больно. У парня из носа потекла кровь, и он с криками кинулся на меня. В этот момент я подумал, что мой имидж героя-защитника сейчас разрушат кулаками уже по моему лицу. Но ситуацию спасла охрана. Они оттащили его от нас и повели к выходу. Только вот и нас попросили покинуть клуб.  
На улице было прохладно. Я стоял и ждал, пока Мин закончит разговаривать с администратором клуба.  
\- Ну ты даешь, - смеясь, заявил он мне. – Это самый красивый поступок среди всех поступков моих бывших бойфрендов.  
Он снова засмеялся.  
\- А нынешний? – зачем-то уточнил я.  
Чанг Мин захохотал:  
\- Конечно, ведь ты мой принц и спас меня от злодея.  
Даже холод ночи не мог остудить моих щек.  
\- А если честно, - внезапно он оказался очень близко ко мне. И уже не смеялся. – Это было здорово.  
Я открыл рот, чтоб сказать что-то, но Чанг Мин не дал. Он коснулся губами моих губ, только в этот раз был более напорист.  
По сути это был наш первый поцелуй. В этот раз я не растерялся. За что был вознагражден самым страстным и пылким поцелуем в своей жизни.  
Когда Мин отстранился, его губы были такими красными и влажными, что мне захотелось снова к ним прикоснуться. Но по ухмылке на этих губах я понял, что больше мне пока ничего не светит.  
\- Но всё же здорово ты ему заехал, - снова засмеялся Чанг Мин. Он схватил меня за руку и потащил к моему дому.  
\- Да я в жизни не дрался.  
\- Вре-е-ешь, - удивленно протянул Мин, а затем снова рассмеялся. – Это было клевое свидание.

Чанг Мин остановился у дверей в мой дом. Я думал, он снова меня поцелует, сядет в машину и укатит. Но он снова поразил меня.  
\- Можно я у тебя останусь?  
Думаю, в этот момент я выглядел как имбецил, не хватало только тонкой струйки слюны из уголка рта.  
\- Не делай такое лицо, - тихо хихикнул Мин. – Мне кажется, будто я предложил тебе что-то ужасно страшное.  
\- Я-я-я… я не против, - хоть и заикаясь, но всё же я смог это сказать. За что меня одарили самой красивой улыбкой на планете.

\- У тебя ноги короткие. Выгляжу как оборвыш, - Чанг Мин потянул штаны, чтоб спустить их чуть ниже (я же не виноват, что у него самого такие длинные ноги). Теперь треники болтались на его бедрах, оголив выступающие косточки. Я сглотнул набежавшую слюну. И как мне спать с ним в одной кровати?  
Я хотел было постелить себе на небольшом диване в гостиной, но Мин уперся и настоял на том, чтобы мы спали в одной кровати.  
«Это будет долгая ночь», - подумалось мне.  
Я как мог оттягивал тот момент, когда мы ляжем в постель. Я помыл посуду, прибрался на кухне, немного прибрался в гостиной. В общем, делал всё, чтоб лечь как можно позже. «А лучше вообще не ложиться», - подумалось мне. Но всё же нужно было. Завтра у меня начинались рабочие будни, и Юн Хо убьет меня, если я опять начну приносить убытки.  
Я тихонько заглянул в спальню. Чанг Мин лежал лицом к стенке, по всей видимости, спал. Я осторожно, стараясь не разбудить Мина, забрался под одеяло и повернулся к нему спиной. Если б еще пару недель назад мне сказали, что я буду лежать в одной кровати с любимой порно-звездой и стараться не прикоснуться к нему, ни за что б не поверил. Теперь же мне было страшно, что Чанг Мин может заметить мое возбуждение. Да, а что вы хотите? Рядом лежит самый красивый парень, на которого, к слову, я дрочил каждый вечер.  
И тут произошло то, чего я так хотел избежать. Мин повернулся ко мне и положил руку на мой живот в опасной близости к резинке штанов. Он коснулся губами моей шеи и прошептал:  
\- И награда для моего спасителя.  
Рука Чанг Мина скользнула в мои штаны. Я попытался остановить его, но ладонь Мина уже обхватила мой член. Поэтому вместо возмущений я издал протяжный стон. Чанг Мин будто знал, как свести меня с ума. То он двигал ладонью слишком медленно, то достаточно быстро для того, чтоб довести меня почти до оргазма. Хотя кончить я вполне мог только от мысли о том, что мне дрочит моя любимая порно-звезда. Вторая рука Мина блуждала по моей груди. Он снова замедлил движения, и я чуть было не издал приглушённый раздосадованный рык. Но вместо этого я сам начал толкаться в его руку. Будь мой разум не так заполнен похотью, я бы обратил внимание на то, что веду себя абсолютно бесстыдно. Цепляюсь за его плечи, громко стону его имя и толкаюсь ему в ладонь. Но мне было так хорошо, что даже и мысли не появилось остановиться.  
Я чувствовал, что я на грани. Наверное, стоило наглядно представить себе холодильник или бабушку в бане, чтоб хоть чуть-чуть остудить свой пыл. Но Мин словно читал мои мысли и всякий раз, как только я задумывался об этом, ускорял темп.  
\- Когда ты кончишь, я вылижу твою сперму дочиста, - прошептал он мне.  
Вот зачем он это сказал? Ведь как только этот образ появился в моей голове, я тут же почувствовал, что меня накрывает. Словно скручивает в жгут и потом отпускает.  
Вскрикнув, я кончил, а когда открыл глаза, увидел, что Мин не шутил. Он облизывал пальцы, один за другим, смотря мне прямо в глаза. Я потянулся к Мину и помог слизать остатки. Затем он поцеловал меня так нежно, что всё внутри меня затрепетало.  
\- А теперь спать, - сказал Чанг Мин.  
Я удивленно уставился на него, потому что чувствовал, как его твердый член прижимается к моему бедру.  
\- Но… ты… как же ты?  
Чанг Мин ухмыльнулся и слегка потерся об меня:  
\- На завтра оставлю вдохновения.

\- Так-так-так. Я требую подробностей! – пристал Чжун Су, как только увидел меня в раздевалке.  
Я мельком глянул в зеркало - никаких отметин не осталось. Зато Су заметил мой быстрый взгляд и возликовал:  
\- Значит, я угадал! Рассказывай.  
\- Что рассказывать?  
\- Почему ты весь светишься от счастья? Тебя можно уже поздравить с новым бойфрендом?  
\- Су, всё так сложно…  
\- А я и не ищу лёгких путей.  
И я рассказал Чжун Су. Без подробностей, конечно, но всё. О том, каким оказался Мин на самом деле, о том, какой он веселый, о том, что от того прежнего Мина не осталось и следа.  
\- Гляди-ка: влюбился по самую макушку, - поставил диагноз Су.  
\- Мне кажется, что с каждым днем я влюбляюсь в него всё больше и больше.  
Ведь так оно и было на самом деле.

Чанг Мину нравилось оставаться у меня ночевать. Мне тоже нравилось его присутствие, но ночи были для меня испытанием. Мы встречались уже почти месяц (официально всего полторы недели, но это не мешало Мину почти жить у меня), но секса не было. И лежать с ним в одной кровати было крайне сложно.  
Конечно, ради Чанг Мина я мог и потерпеть, но сколько же можно? Мы могли целоваться вечерами напролет. Наши руки блуждали там, где можно и нельзя, но как только мы заходили чуть дальше, Мин осторожно отталкивал меня. Вот как сейчас.  
\- Чжэ, постой, - Чанг Мин схватился за мои руки, которые принялись стаскивать с него мои же треники.  
\- Но почему? Ты же тоже этого хочешь, я чувствую.  
И в подтверждение своих слов я надавил бедром на его твердый член. Ресницы Мина дрогнули, я заметил, как он стиснул зубы, чтоб не проронить ни звука.  
\- Потому что.  
\- Это не ответ, - прошептал я, целуя Чанг Мина в шею.  
\- Ты будешь смеяться, - смущенно пробормотал он.  
\- Обещаю, что не буду.  
\- Эммм… есть у меня один бзик, - неловко начал Мин. – В общем, я боюсь, что после секса ты будешь мне нравиться еще больше, чем сейчас.  
Возможно, в другой раз с другим человеком я бы всё же посмеялся. Но сейчас я прошептал:  
\- Беру на себя всю ответственность, - и предпринял очередную попытку стянуть с Чанг Мина штаны.  
Мин тихо фыркнул от смеха и в очередной раз остановил мои руки:  
\- Что-то пить захотелось.  
Я не стал перечить и просто проследовал за ним на кухню. Чанг Мин подошел к раковине и налил себе воды из-под крана. Обычно я возмущался этим фактом, но сейчас промолчал.  
\- Правда, прости… - он повернулся ко мне.  
А я как зачарованный смотрел на эти соблазнительные косточки, которые мне так хотелось прикусить.  
\- Угу, - пробормотал я.  
Затем подошел и встал перед Чанг Мином на колени. Он хотел было возразить, но я подался вперед и лизнул эту выступающую косточку. Мин с шумом втянул воздух, но не стал меня останавливать. Я снова лизнул и слегка прикусил ее. Не знаю, что на меня нашло, но я сдернул с него штаны. Прямо перед моим лицом был большой напряженный член Чанг Мина. Я осторожно взял его в руку и провел вверх-вниз, почти не нажимая. Склонился и осторожно провел языком по головке. Чанг Мин тихо застонал и на ощупь поставил стакан с водой в раковину. Тот громко брякнул, упав на железное дно. Но мне сейчас было всё равно. Я полностью вобрал член Мина в рот. Его пальцы тут же оказались в моих волосах. Чанг Мин больно дернул меня, но я всё равно продолжал не торопясь сосать его.  
\- Пожалуйста, - простонал Мин и толкнулся в мой рот.  
Я промычал протест и вцепился в его бедра. Чанг Мин коснулся моего лица, провел большим пальцем по губе.  
\- Посмотри на меня.  
Я взглянул. В его глазах было столько страсти, столько похоти. Я услышал свой стон. И ослабил хватку на бедрах Мина, позволяя ему двигаться в том темпе, в котором ему хочется.  
Я не отрываясь смотрел на него и был вознагражден самым эротичным зрелищем, которое когда либо видел.  
Порой Мин изображал оргазм на фотосетах, но всё это и рядом не лежало с тем, что я увидел. На мгновение мне показалось, что только от этого я готов кончить в свои штаны.  
Я сглотнул.  
\- Чёрт, - выругался Мин сквозь зубы и, притянув меня к себе, впился поцелуем. – Ты предпочтешь здесь или в кровати?  
\- Ты же не хотел.  
\- Твой рот очень убедителен.  
\- В спальне.

У него бзик. А как тогда он объяснил бы мое безграничное счастье, когда мы проснулись в постели заляпанные спермой? Но даже не смотря на это я был так счастлив, что просто не мог избавиться от широченной улыбки.  
\- Фу, гадость. Пошли в душ.  
В душе меня ждали нежные поцелуи и не менее нежные прикосновения.  
\- Теперь тебе от меня не отделаться. Теперь я не смогу отказаться от возможности поиметь эту задницу и этот рот.  
\- Я совершенно не против, - засмеялся я.  
После душа мы разделились. Мин направился на кухню делать нам кофе, а я в спальню – наводить порядок.  
Когда я пришел на кухню, Чанг Мин разговаривал с кем-то по телефону.  
\- Работа, - коротко сказал он после того, как положил трубку.  
\- Но ты же придешь?  
\- Конечно.

Любовь окрыляет. Наверное, других. Я же был просто безгранично счастлив. Настолько, что даже не замечал недовольных лиц клиентов, чьи заказы я путал или чьи напитки разливал.  
\- Я вот не знаю, что хуже. Страдающий ты или счастливый, - задумчиво изрек Юн Хо, когда я вернулся за стойку после очередного конфуза.  
\- Конечно, влюбленный я.  
\- А мне вот что-то ни одна из ипостасей не нравится, - тяжело вздохнул Юн Хо и принялся подсчитывать убытки.

\- Юн Хо готов меня убить, - мы смотрели какое-то шоу, но само действие на экране меня особо не интересовало. Мне больше были интересны нежные поглаживания Мина.  
\- Это еще почему?  
\- Потому что я слишком влюбленный.  
Чанг Мин широко улыбнулся и поцеловал меня за ухом.  
\- Это не преступление.  
\- Я стал еще более рассеянным.  
\- Просто он только сейчас это заметил.  
Реклама закончилась, и Мин снова переключил свое внимание на экран, а также снова начал поглаживать меня по животу. А я нежился у него в руках, опять не обращая внимания на то, что происходило в шоу.  
\- У тебя же завтра выходной, - не отрываясь от экрана, сказал Чанг Мин.  
\- Ага.  
\- Если хочешь, можешь прийти ко мне на работу. У нас небольшой фотосет, а потом мы могли бы пообедать в кафе неподалеку. Там делают очень вкусную лапшу.  
\- Правда?  
\- Ага. И не дорого. Я часто там обедаю.  
\- Да нет же, - я легонько шлепнул его по руке. – Мне правда можно посмотреть на твою работу? И никто не будет против?  
\- Никто. Только если ты не примешься визжать, как девчонка. От радости. Ну или от того какой я прекрасный.  
Я снова шлепнул Мина по руке и сделал вид, что не обратил внимания на его слова.  
\- Ну, если это не доставит тебе проблем, я приду.

Я очень волновался, когда Чанг Мин привел меня в студию. Я сел на кушетку неподалеку и постарался слиться с ней воедино, чтоб быть незаметным.  
Фотосет оказался действительно простым. Никакой обнаженки - Мин в трусах и распахнутой рубашке на кровати. Мне, конечно, и этого хватило. А особенно тех взглядов, которые он кидал на меня.  
\- Ахааа! – рядом со мной сел Микки. – Ты и есть знаменитый Чжэ Чжунг?  
\- А?  
\- Мин только о тебе и говорит: Чжэ то, Чжэ сё. Вот и захотелось на тебя посмотреть. Ты и правда ничего. Ты кстати как?  
\- А? – я начинал чувствовать себя глупо, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. В моменты возбуждения я почему-то очень туго соображал.  
\- Ну, насчет этого? – парень кивнул в сторону кровати. – В плане его работы. Ведь на Мина фапает много мужиков. Эти дрочилы-мученики и на улице к нему пристают. Ты готов делить его с остальными?  
\- Это еще почему делить? Спит он со мной, а это всего лишь работа.  
\- Это хорошо, а то у Мина всегда были проблемы с бойфрендами на этой почве.  
Я широко улыбнулся, взглянул в сторону, где проходила съемка, и поймал взгляд Чанг Мина. В этом взгляде было столько желания. У меня тут же пересохло во рту, я облизнул губы. Это движение не ускользнуло от глаз Мина, которые стали еще томнее. Ох, кажется, не сможем мы сегодня сходить в это кафе.  
\- Чанг Мин, едтрит твою налево! Я же просил без стояка! Я же сказал «немного возбужденный». Немного!

Конечно, что мне всё равно, я немного приврал. Теперь я всё чаще замечал порой плотоядные взгляды в сторону Мина. Слышал, как хихикают девушки, тыкают в него пальцем и украдкой фотографируют. Но я считал, что это не беда, ведь сам Чанг Мин смотрел только на меня. Я был счастлив и отмахивался от этого назойливого голоска ревнивого собственника. «Ведь это всего лишь его работа,» - из раза в раз говорил я себе.

\- Чжэ, мы стали реже выходить, - как-то после ужина сказал Мин.  
Он встал рядом со мной и начал водить пальцами по моему боку: вниз до бедра и потом обратно вверх до плеча, чем отвлекал меня от мытья посуды. Не то чтобы я боялся щекотки, просто прикосновения Чанг Мина всегда меня отвлекали.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Ну, мы стали реже ходить в клубы, в рестораны. Ты вспомни, когда мы в последнее время были в кино.  
Да, и я знал причину, в которой я никогда не признаюсь Мину. Потому что мне кажется, что он посчитает меня глупым, как минимум. То, что мы стали выходить реже в люди, - происки внутреннего ревнивого собственника. Меня раздражали хихикающие девушки, женщины «за …дцать», которые, не обращая внимания на меня, пытались познакомиться с Чанг Мином и втюхать свой номер телефона. Раздражали парни, которые пытались склеить его в клубах и мужики «за …дцать», которые пытались склеить его где угодно. Но что меня раздражало больше всего, так это то, что все они считали Мина шлюхой как минимум. Они никак не могли понять, почему он отказывает. Они не понимали, что то, что Чанг Мин снимается обнаженным, не значит, что он должен спать со всеми подряд.  
\- Тебе показалось, - буркнул я, надеясь, что он не будет заострять внимание на этом.  
\- А если честно?  
Мин взял меня за локоть и потянул на себя. Мне пришлось оставить посуду. Чанг Мин прижал меня к себе и прошептал куда-то в мою ключицу:  
\- Скажи мне. У нас ведь нет проблем?  
\- Да откуда они могут взяться-то? - тихо хмыкнул я.  
\- Если вдруг появятся, ты мне скажи. Пожалуйста. Я не хочу, чтобы что-то произошло с нашими отношениями из-за какой-нибудь глупости.  
\- Глупости это то, что ты городишь сейчас, - усмехнулся я. – Прекращай и лучше помоги мне вытереть посуду.  
Мне было очень страшно, что Мин мог подумать, что я глупый ревнивый собственник.

В тот день я сам вызвался встретить Чанг Мина с работы - мы договорились пойти в кино.  
\- Я немного задерживаюсь. Если хочешь, можешь зайти и подождать меня тут.  
\- А фотограф не будет снова ругаться?  
После того фотосета, на котором я присутствовал, я еще пару раз был на съемках. И всякий раз фотографы ругались на Мина. То он мало внимания уделял съемкам, то возбуждался слишком сильно, то еще что-то происходило.  
\- Нет, нам осталось совсем чуть-чуть.  
Я как обычно тихонько вошел и сел на уже облюбленную кушетку. Стафф особого внимания на меня не обратил, они уже привыкли к моему периодическому присутствию.  
\- Ну, всё уже?! - возмутился Мин, когда фотограф замолчал.  
\- Думаю, да. Можно на сегодня закончить.  
\- А что если мы сбахаем сегодня то, что собирались делать завтра? – я даже не заметил, как на площадку пришел Ю Чон.  
Он явно был готов для фотосета. На парне был большой махровый халат. И судя по всему, это единственное, что на него было надело.  
\- Но Чон, я не могу. У меня свидание.  
\- У тебя каждый день свидание. А мне нужно завтра быстро закончить. Так что давай ты отложишь немного своё рандеву, отснимем хотя бы половину материала, а завтра по-быстрому закончим это дело.  
\- Я не против. У меня на сегодня съемок больше нет, - сказал фотограф.  
\- Ю Чон, ну ты и сучка, - Чанг Мин схватил свой халат и пошел к следующим декорациям, которые успели заготовить заранее.  
Я ни разу еще не был на совместном фотосете Чанг Мина с Ю Чоном. Я осторожно поднялся и проследовал за ними. Парни уже принимали позы соответственно указаниям фотографа. И тут меня что-то кольнуло. То, что они делали, выглядело так интимно. То, как Ю Чон прижимал к себе Мина, то, как Мин запрокидывал голову, имитируя наслаждение.  
«Он притворяется», - говорил я себе, но внутри словно кипяток разлили.  
Я ощущал злость, и чем больше Ю Чон трогал Мина, тем больше клокотало у меня внутри. И я прекрасно знал, что это за злость. Это просто глупая ревность.  
«Прекрати. Прекрати сейчас же», - приказал я себе. – «Это всего лишь работа»  
Но внутренний собственник уже вцепился в эту ревность. Мне уже казалось, что Чанг Мин не притворяется. Что ему действительно нравится то, что делает Ю Чон.  
Я не мог больше смотреть на происходящее. Я тихо вышел со съемочной площадки и направился домой.

Я знал, что после съемок Мин придет ко мне. Но не был уверен в том, что хочу его видеть.  
Я сидел на диване и думал. Моя ревность никак не отпускала меня. Я понимал, что теперь не смогу провожать Мина на работу так же легко, как делал это раньше.  
Как-то раз у нас заходил разговор о том, не хочет ли Чанг Мин бросить эту работу и найти себе что-нибудь более приличное. Но когда Мин широко улыбнулся и сказал, что его пока всё устраивает, и на нормальной работе ему будет очень скучно, я понял, что бросать порноиндустрию Чанг Мин не намерен.  
Я знал, что теперь не смогу смириться с его работой, а также знал, что Мин не бросит ее.  
Ближе к полуночи раздался звонок в дверь. Я медленно подошел к ней и попытался хоть чуть-чуть, хоть на секунду отодвинуть этот разговор.  
Чанг Мин позвонил снова.  
\- Мин, уходи, - сказал я. Я знал, что дверь у меня не такая толстая, чтобы он не услышал мои слова.  
\- Что? Почему? Ты плохо себя чувствуешь?  
\- Нет. Всё нормально. Просто… просто мне кажется, что нам нужно прекратить видеться на какое-то время.  
\- Что?! Чжэ, открой дверь. Поговори со мной. Что происходит? Что на тебя нашло?  
Я не знал, как это сказать. Да, я струсил. Я не смог открыть дверь и сказать всё Мину в лицо, глядя прямо в глаза.  
\- Я… я понимаю, что это звучит глупо и очень по-собственнически. Но я не могу. Я не хочу делить тебя ни с кем. Я хочу, чтобы ты был только со мной, только моим… я не могу смотреть, как кто-то чужой прикасается к тебе…  
\- Но это всего лишь работа, - глухо сказал он.  
\- Я знаю, но ничего не могу с собой поделать. Я знаю, что ты не бросишь свою работу, и я не хочу мешать тебе своей глупой ревностью. Поэтому нам лучше расстаться…  
Всё. Я сказал это.  
Чанг Мин молчал. Молчал долго, мне даже показалось, что он ушел. Но потом он очень тихо заговорил, хотя я услышал его слова:  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя? Так, как никого другого до тебя. Ведь знаешь, да?  
Внутри меня всё стянуло от боли. Мы никогда не говорили этого друг другу - я и так чувствовал. Но теперь, когда слова были произнесены вслух, мне стало еще тяжелее. Внутри всё скрутило.  
\- Я… - я не мог найти слов, потому что для меня самого эти отношения были совсем другими. Со мной никогда такого не было. Я никогда еще не был так счастлив, как с ним. И никогда не чувствовал такой боли, как сейчас.  
\- Уходи, - мой голос не дрогнул, во всяком случае, я надеялся, что с той стороны двери не понятно, что происходит здесь.

Отпросился на несколько дней. Я был жалок. Не выходил из дома, не брал трубку телефона. Чанг Мин приходил еще пару раз, но я сделал вид, будто меня нет дома. Да, я жалок и слаб.  
Я собрал все журналы. Нет, я не смог их выкинуть, но и смотреть на них больше не было сил. Теперь я не воспринимал Мина как любимую порно-звезду. Теперь он был для меня человеком, которого я люблю. Я сгрёб журналы, завернул их в темный пакет и спрятал в стенному шкафу, на самом дне. Я удалил все аккаунты. Сменил обои на рабочем столе. Я попытался убрать Чанг Мина из своей жизни в надежде, что так я смогу быстрее его забыть.

\- Мы будем скучать по тебе, - я был удивлен тому, как сердечно обнял меня Юн Хо. – Если тебе не понравится на новом месте, ты всегда можешь вернуться к нам.  
\- Нет, не может, - Чжун Су шлепнул его по животу. – Теперь у Чжэ будет настоящая жизнь и настоящая работа. Жалко только, что не получилось у вас с этим парнем.  
\- Но в любом случае, ты всегда можешь навестить нас, - прокряхтел Юн Хо, всё еще отходя от шлепка.  
Я улыбнулся. На душе было ужасно грустно, ведь в этом кафе я работал не один год. Ребята стали для меня как родные. Я действительно буду скучать по этому месту. Но Чжун Су прав: настало то время, когда нужно вырасти и изменить свою жизнь.  
\- Но ты же останешься моим другом? – с надеждой спросил Су.  
\- Конечно, - засмеялся я и крепко обнял его. – Ты еще устанешь от меня.  
Я не знаю, как я заметил. Может быть, почувствовал, но я понял, что Мин входит в кафе.  
\- Меня нет, - шепнул я другу и скрылся в подсобке.  
Сквозь щель я видел Чанг Мина: он смотрел прямо на дверь, он заметил, что я спрятался. Но я продолжал трусить и не мог встретиться с Мином. Чанг Мин о чем-то поговорил с Чжун Су, улыбнулся ему так, что мое сердце заныло, и ушел.  
\- Он просил передать, чтобы ты поговорил с ним, когда сможешь.  
Я промычал согласие и, снова обняв друзей, покинул кафе.

Вот уже месяц Чанг Мин не звонил мне, не приходил и, как рассказал Чжун Су, больше не появлялся в кафе. А я так и не смог его забыть, мне всё еще было трудно дышать, когда я думал о Мине. Я старался загрузить себя работой. Но мысли о нем всё равно просачивались в мою голову.  
Моя жизнь потихоньку налаживалась. Я не стал переезжать несмотря на то, что доходы увеличились, - эта квартира мне нравилась, хоть и напоминала о счастье, которого я сам же себя и лишил. Теперь я работал по профессии. Я общался с Юн Хо и Чжун Су. Хотя с Су мы виделись чаще. В общем, у меня началась простая, взрослая жизнь.

В одно из солнечных воскресений мы с Чжун Су договорились пройтись по магазинам. Ему нужны были какие-то спортивные примочки, а я просто хотел прогуляться за компанию.  
Настроение было расчудесное. Чжун Су как-то умудрялся выбирать чрезвычайно хорошие дни. Вчера весь день и даже ночью лил дождь. Я даже хотел отказаться от встречи - мне казалось, что дождь никогда не прекратится. Но сегодня утром за окном обнаружилось сияющее солнце.  
Я шел по улице, глупо улыбаясь. Я был рад тому, что увижусь с Су. Рад тому, что солнце приятно пригревало, и я был безмерно рад тому, что сегодня мне не пришлось сидеть дома.  
Мы с Чжун Су встретились около торгового центра.  
\- Чжэ, как ты умудряешься не опаздывать на работу, если на встречи со мной ты ещё ни разу не пришёл вовремя?  
\- Это загадка природы. Хотя всё же мне кажется, секрет кроется в том, что ты не платишь мне столько, сколько мой босс.  
\- А я, пока ждал, трусишки тебе присмотрел, - Су хихикнул и ущипнул меня за бок.  
Я окатил его скептическим взглядом, во всяком случае, мне хотелось надеться, что именно так это и выглядело, но всё же посмотрел в сторону, в которую указал мне друг. Я очень надеюсь, что не ахнул вслух. Почти во весь размер здания торгового центра была перетяжка - огромная реклама нижнего белья. Но дело было даже не в белье. А в модели. Лица не было видно, но я знал это тело. Я изучал его и глазами, и руками, и даже губами. На этом теле не было ни единого сантиметра, к которому я не прикасался бы.  
\- Чжэ…  
\- А?  
\- Ты завис.  
\- Ага.  
\- Чжэ, я тут хотел тебя кое с кем познакомить…  
\- Нет, - твердо сказал я. Не знаю почему, но я до сих пор глупо хранил верность Мину.  
\- Он тебе понравится, гарантирую. Он красивый, умный, веселый – в общем, в твоем вкусе.  
Я хотел было признаться Су в том, что до сих пор в моем вкусе только Чанг Мин. Во всяком случае, пока. Но не смог. Я поперхнулся своими словами – за спиной Чжун Су стоял сам Чанг Мин.  
\- Ха, а вот и он, – воскликнул Чжун Су.  
Я попытался уйти, но Су был проворнее. Он хватил меня за руку и крепко сжал ее.  
\- Я должен тебе признаться. Вот сейчас признаюсь и оставлю вас. Я врал тебе, что Чанг Мин ни разу не приходил к нам. Он так и остался нашим постоянным клиентом. Если честно, я надеялся, что как-нибудь вы столкнетесь там, в кафе, но ты всегда опаздывал. Поэтому я решил, что надо переходить к активным действиям.  
Он отпустил мою руку. Но почему-то мне уже не хотелось уходить. Я осторожно взглянул на Мина. Его глаза светились нежностью и любовью. Он не ненавидел меня, хотя должен был. И от этого мне стало еще хуже.  
\- Вот. В общем, я пошел.  
Но мне уже не было дела до Чжун Су. Всё мое внимание было приковано к Чанг Мину.  
\- Может быть, в очередной раз начнем всё сначала? Тогда я дал тебе шанс переиграть всё. Теперь твоя очередь.  
Я кивнул, не зная, что и ответить. Во мне боролись очень разные чувства. Радость, счастье, грусть и боль.  
\- Привет. Я Чанг Мин. Я работаю моделью. В основном снимаюсь в рекламе нижнего белья, потому что у меня красиво тело.  
Я прыснул от смеха.  
\- Эй, теперь твоя очередь.  
\- А я Чжэ Чжунг. Работаю инженером-проектировщиком, живу в маленькой квартирке и до сих пор люблю одного парня.  
\- Ого, да ты, оказывается, умник. А я красавчик, - мне кажется, мы будем гармоничной парой. Пойдем в кафе, и ты расскажешь мне о парне, которого так любишь. Он, наверное, красивый? – и Мин повел меня в противоположную от торгового центра сторону.  
Он изменил свою жизнь ради меня. Счастье решительно потеснило боль и неуверенность. А мой внутренний собственник возликовал. Чанг Мин теперь мой.  
\- Еще как. Он когда-то даже работал порно-моделью.  
\- Да ты смелый парень, если связался с таким.  
\- Но я же был его фаном номер один. Но любил его не за фотки, а за то, какой он есть на самом деле.  
\- А он что?  
\- Думаю, любил.  
\- Эй! Он любил тебя всё время.  
Только мой.


End file.
